Только дыши
by Finkay
Summary: Счастья и любви достойны все, но не всем они достаются.


Бэта: **Lonnie**

* * *

_Река судьбы необратима вспять.  
Я выдохнусь, изверюсь и устану.  
Я без тебя не захочу дышать  
И... перестану. (c) _А.Белянин

У сидящего напротив юноши темные круги под глазами, ссутуленные плечи и грустная улыбка. За все время обеда он так и не притронулся к тарелке. Кирк даже не уверен, заметил ли он, что они решили составить ему компанию.  
- Чехов, обед дан, чтобы обедать, а не витать в облаках.  
- Простите, сэр, нет аппетита, - юноша отодвигает поднос с намерением выйти из-за стола.  
- Ну, куда Вы спешите? Хоть чаю с нами попейте, - возвращает его на место капитан. – Вас что-то гнетет? Только честно. Иначе я буду вынужден списать все это на Ваше состояние здоровья и отправить в лазарет на внеочередной осмотр. Потому что, ей богу, энсин, в гроб кладут краше.  
- Капитан прав, Вы выглядите нездорово, - подает голос старший помощник.  
- Не надо в лазарет. Все в порядке, - Чехов пытается улыбнуться, но выходит как-то натужно.  
- Странно. Кажется, не так давно Сулу упоминал, что Вас оттуда и силками не вытянешь. Что же случилось? Боунс опробовал на вас какую из своих вакцин? – шутит Кирк.  
- Нет-нет, - мгновенно спохватывается Чехов. – Доктор себе бы такого не позволил. Просто… мы не сошлись с ним в некоторых вопросах.  
- Поразительно, что вы до этого в чем-то сходились, - смеется мужчина. – Но я просил от Вас честности. Так сложно сказать правду? – Кирк снова серьезен и не собирается отступать.  
- Вы всегда можете поинтересоваться произошедшим у другой стороны, - подсказывает Спок. – После обеда можно зайти к доктору МакКою.  
- Так мне придется идти к Боунсу? – будто уточняет капитан.  
- Не нужно… Это моя оплошность, - прячет глаза Чехов. – Я нарушил субординацию и оскорбил своими действиями доктора МакКоя.  
Спок хмурится, в то время как Джим готов победно улыбнуться. Вулканца не перестает поражать способность капитана догадываться о происходящем быстрее, чем он успевает проанализировать имеющиеся данные. Кажется, интуиция не подводила Кирка ни разу.  
Тишина виснет в их разговоре дамокловым мечом, вот-вот грозя обрушиться чем-то фееричным.  
- Я… я сказал, что он мне нравится, - сухой, безэмоциональный голос энсина не чертит витиеватые обороты. Это почти рапорт. Почти приговор.  
– Он ответил, что в его сердце нет места. Что у него даже сердца нет. Что мое несовершеннолетие накладывает на него ответственность и весомые меры наказания. Я того не стою. Его аргументы, капитан, были правильны, и я готов еще раз принести свои извинения, - сталь сорвавшегося клинка дребезжит горечью и слезами в голосе Чехова. - Я так не могу... Мне кажется, что я умру.  
Зерно истины прорастает в череде уставных формулировок и правильных слов.  
- Это невозможно, Чехов, - почти перебивает его старший помощник. – Эмоциональные потрясения подобного спектра в силу человеческой природы не способны привести к летальному исходу.  
- Простите, сэр. Разрешите идти?  
- Вы свободны.  
Павел ретируется почти мгновенно. Капитану кажется, что тому стыдно за проявленную перед другими слабость. Но иногда нужно выговориться. Такова цена поражения.  
- Ну вот, Спок, зачем ты обманул мальчишку? – качает головой Кирк. - Посмотри на него, по-моему, он абсолютно серьезно. Безнадежно влюбленный. Я всегда знал, что Боунс может быть жестоким, но чтобы так...  
- Вулканцы не обманывают, - привычно напоминает старпом. - Человеческий организм не способен прекратить жизнедеятельность, исходя только из желания. Даже в большинстве случаев попыток самоубийства срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения.  
- А как же твои слова? Когда ты сказал, что умрешь, если я откажусь быть с тобой? Это была ложь? – Джим хмурится, и между бровей четче проступает морщинка.  
- Нет, капитан, я еще раз повторюсь, что вулканцы не лгут. Мы, в отличие от людей, целиком контролируем свои физические характеристики и можем прекратить дыхание или циркуляцию крови по своему желанию.  
- И ты остановил бы сердце, скажи я тебе «нет»? – уточняет Кирк.  
Между ними – две почти пустых тарелки и ожидание, густое как фруктовый конфитюр. В воздухе натянутой струной звенит предвкушение откровения.  
- Я бы прекратил дышать, - спустя долгие несколько минут уточняет Спок. Его голос обманчиво спокоен, будто он говорит о результатах отчета или цитирует параграф Устава.  
- Но это же не логично, - улыбается Кирк, чуть дрожащей рукой сплетая их пальцы под укрытием стола и ощущает безмолвное «ох».  
- … не логично, - кажется, это рвется на части ткань реальности. - Иррационально, абсурдно, непостижимо, бессмысленно, алогично, нецелесообразно… но с тобой всегда так, Джим.


End file.
